The Dark Lord's Revenge
by Padfoot1981
Summary: Rating for later chapters. This was written Pre OotP so some of your favourite characters may still be alive. 5th year at Hogwarts for the gang goes pear shape when something valuable is stolen from them. Can they pull through? Chap 7 up
1. Disclaimer

**~*The Dark Lord's Revenge*~**

By Padfoot and Prongs 2001

Disclaimer: We would like to state that due to circumstances beyond our control, we do not own Harry Potter and related material. It does however belong to the fabulous JK Rowling, as it materialised inside of her mind, and some company called Warner Brothers, who decided it might be fun to make a couple of 'low' budget films. We do however own the plot (what there is of it) and a few of its interesting characters. To date we own, Begon, Flibberwiggs, Zeibelopps, Fiezor and Grathlock Castle.

We hope you enjoy!


	2. 1 An Unexpected Entrance

Disclaimer: I've already covered myself, I own nowt! 

**Chapter 1:  An Unexpected Entrance**

 Harry woke with a start and automatically raised his hand to his scar as he had done so many times since returning to the Dursley's.  However this time it wasn't his scar that had awoken him.  Sighing Harry fell back onto his bed and tried to re-run the images that had roused him.  Three faces he thought, he was sure two of them belonged to his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, but who was the other?  Harry tried to picture the stranger's face but with little success.  Eventually Harry gave up and turned over and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

What seemed to Harry only a short time later, he again found himself staring at the ceiling.  Thinking about it Harry realised that something was sat on his chest.  Looking down he came nose to beak with his snowy owl, Hedwig.

'Hiya girl', mumbled Harry.  He reached across and found his glasses and noticed that Hedwig was carrying something.  Harry sat up causing Hedwig to take flight and land again once Harry had sat up.  Harry untied the note from her leg and she gently nipped his finger before returning to her cage by the window.  Harry unfolded the note.  It was from his godfather, Sirius Black

_Hi Harry,_

_Happy Birthday!_

Hope your summer hasn't been too bad with the Dursley's.  Remember if that old fool tries anything you just let me know ok.  I haven't included your present as I'm well and truly over the other side of the world.  Lupin and myself are doing some work for Dumbledore.  Remember if your scar hurts you or you have any more of those dreams, let me or Dumbledore know straight away.  Ok take care and Happy Birthday again.

Love

Sirius

Harry reread the note once more.  How had Sirius known about the dreams? He hadn't told anyone about them.  However at that precise moment two more owls and a flying fuzz ball entered the room.

'Hello Pig' said Harry as he tried to catch the little owl to prevent it from breaking anything and everything in his room.  The other two owls, meanwhile, had landed on the end of the bed and were watching the mad scramble that was going on in the room.  Eventually Harry managed to get a hold of Pig and he shut him in Hedwig's cage, after removing the note and small parcel tied to his leg.  Harry sat down on his bed and removed the mail the other two owls had brought and watched them fly off into the sunrise.  He then began to open his letters.  The first one was from Hermione

Hi Harry

Happy 15th Birthday you made it at last.  Half way to 30!  

No honestly. I hope your summer hasn't been as awful as it usually is.  I also hope you haven't been worrying too much about what happened at the end of last year.  It wasn't your fault.  Anyway I have been to Bulgaria to visit Viktor.  His house is huge and his family made me feel so welcome.  

Are you going to Ron's for the end of the summer?

I am so I'll probably see you there

Love

Hermione

P.S. Thought you might like the present! Xx

Harry put down the note and opened the parcel that had come from Hermione.  Inside was a silk quidditch scarf.  On it was the English Quidditch team's emblem.  Wow thought Harry as he put it around his neck and proceeded to open another letter with a familiar scrawl across the front

Hiya Harry!

Happy Birthday

How's your summer going? Fred and George have been driving us all mad here.  They've been in their room all summer.  They even blew the door off at one point! My mum went mental.  Anyway my mum has been bombarding Dumbledore with owls all summer (the owls didn't come off so well, ha ha)  to ask him if you can stay.  I think he got tired of replying to my mum so he says your allowed to come.  Send your answer back with pig and we'll sort out coming to get you. 

See you

Ron

P.S. Can you believe Hermione went to see Krum?!  I honestly don't know what she sees in him.

Harry folded the note and inwardly laughed to himself, he remembered all too well the events at the Yule Ball and the row between Ron and Hermione.

'No leave me alone' 

BANG! Uncle Vernon stopped dead and spun round on his heels.  The front door was lying on the ground and the hall was filled with smoke.  Through this smoke Harry could make out two figures stood on the doorstep, then one of them spoke

'Now Molly was that really necessary?'

Harry

Harry took out Pig and attempted to tie the note to his leg however this task would have been a lot easier if the stupid little fuzz ball had kept still.  Eventually the note was attached and pig took off after first bouncing round the room like a whirlin what now, as he got up and walked into the hall.  As he rounded the corner he saw Uncle Vernon picking himself off the carpet, instantly Harry knew that this was bad.

'You did this' snarled Vernon as he rounded on Harry

'How could I? I was sat in the living room'

'I don't care how you did it but you did this' yelled Vernon

'NO I DIDN'T!' screamed Harry

'Uncle Vernon?' asked Harry what now, as he got up and walked into the hall.  As he rounded the corner he saw Uncle Vernon picking himself off the carpet, instantly Harry knew that this was bad.

  As he rounded the corner he saw Uncle Vernon picking himself off the carpet, instantly Harry knew that this was bad.

'You did this' snarled Vernon as he rounded on Harry

'How could I? I was sat in the living room'

'I don't care how you did it but you did this' yelled Vernon

'NO I DIDN'T!' screamed Harry

Duddykins I'll hold you perso what now, as he got up and walked into the hall.  As he rounded the corner he saw Uncle Vernon picking himself off the carpet, instantly Harry knew that this was bad.

'You did this' snarled Vernon as he rounded on Harry

'How could I? I was sat in the living room'

'I don't care how you did it but you did this' yelled Vernon

'NO I DIDN'T!' screamed Harry

& what now, as he got up and walked into the hall.  As he rounded the corner he saw Uncle Vernon picking himself off the carpet, instantly Harry knew that this was bad.

'You did this' snarled Vernon as he rounded on Harry

'How could I? I was sat in the living room'

'I don't care how you did it but you did this' yelled Vernon

'NO I DIDN'T!' screamed Harry

  As he rounded the corner he saw Uncle Vernon picking himself off the carpet, instantly Harry knew that this was bad.

'You did this' snarled Vernon as he rounded on Harry

'How could I? I was sat in the living room'

'I don't care how you did it but you did this' yelled Vernon

'NO I DIDN'T!' screamed Harry

  As he rounded the corner he saw Uncle Vernon picking himself off the carpet, instantly Harry knew that this was bad.

'You did this' snarled Vernon as he rounded on Harry

'How could I? I was sat in the living room'

'I don't care how you did it but you did this' yelled Vernon

'NO I DIDN'T!' screamed Harry

'COME HERE BOY. I'LL TEACH YOU TO MAKE A FOOL OF ME'

'No leave me alone' 

BANG! Uncle Vernon stopped dead and spun round on his heels.  The front door was lying on the ground and the hall was filled with smoke.  Through this smoke Harry could make out two figures stood on the doorstep, then one of them spoke

'Now Molly was that really necessary?'

'Yes Arthur it was! I'm not having some Muggle treat Harry that way. You just let him try it and I'll give him what for'

'Ok Molly but knocking down the door…'

'Arthur!'

'Ok dear' Mr Weasley gave in to his wife 'Mr Dursley how nice to see you again'

'NICE'

'Shut up dear'

'Is Harry ready? We should be going. We've got a long way to go. Hi Harry!'

'Hello Mr Weasley' said Harry, thoroughly happy that they had arrived in the manner that they had when they did.

'Lets get you stuff then shall we' said Mrs Weasley, and she helped Harry carry his trunk to the car leaving Mr Weasley to talk to Mr Dursley.

'Now then can I repair your door for you?  I'm so sorry about my wife but she's very protective of Harry'

'Um...what? Oh no leave the door I'll sort it'

'You sure? I mean it will take 10 seconds….' said Mr Weasley pulling out his wand.

'NO!' yelled Mr Dursley 'I said it'll be fine'

'Well if you're sure. Bye then'

'Bye' yelled Harry from the car and they were off to the Burrow.  Harry suddenly felt a huge weight lift off of him.  He was with people he could talk to again and he was going to see his two best friends.  He felt happier than he had done in a very long time. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok I know this Chapter has been up before but I've just figured out how to work this thing!

I'll post the next chapter tomorrow! 


	3. 2 Burrow Madness

Disclaimer: I have one so you can't get me nuh nuh ne nuh nuh!

****

**Chapter 2: Burrow Madness**

****

Harry noticed that they seemed to be able to avoid all the traffic on the roads. I suppose that's one of the great advantages of having a magical car he thought.  Eventually they were passing through Ottery St Catchpole and out the other side and not too long after that the car turned into the driveway of the Burrow.

'Well here we are dear' said Mrs Weasley, breaking the silence that had been present since they set off from the Dursley's

'Yep, and oh look here comes Ron and Hermione and can it be Fred and George?' said Mr Weasley

'Oh my…it is Fred and George. Harry you're honoured.  We haven't seen them at all this summer….apart from meal times of course' said Mrs Weasley

All three of them got out of the car and Harry was knocked sideways when Ron, Fred and George all piled on him at once.

'Harry! Good to see ya' cried Fred

'How's your summer been?' asked George

'Harry I've missed you' said Ron

'Me too' said Harry trying to get up 'Hi Fred, George. My summer has been awful up till now.  It's great to see you all!'

'And what about me?' enquired a voice from behind him.  Harry turned round.

'Hermione!' said Harry, 'Of course I've missed you' as he walked up to her and gave her a huge hug.  Hermione, not knowing what to do, hugged him back but shot a 'what the?' look to Ron who shrugged his shoulders.

'Harry we'll take your trunk up stairs' echoed Fred and George

'You sure I'll help if you like' replied Harry letting go of Hermione

'No don't worry about it' said George

'Yeah. Anyway we're off in that direction. We've go and get on with something' said Fred, who quickly moved his head around to check that his mum hadn't heard the last part of the conversation.

'Come on Harry lets go get a drink and catch up' said Ron nodding towards the door.  He, Ron and Hermione went and sat down in the kitchen and Mrs Weasley fussed round them for a while and then left after making sure they had everything they needed.

'So how was Bulgaria? How was Viktor?' asked Harry

'Oh it was wonderful Harry!' cried Hermione and she then went on to describe everything she did in great detail.  Harry listened attentively but Ron on the other hand rolled his eyes and leant back in his chair.  Harry mused that either Ron had heard this all before or he couldn't care less what Hermione had been up to with Krum.  Harry decided that it was probably a bit of both and left it at that.  

'..and then I came here when Ron sent me an owl.' Hermione finished about twenty minutes later.

'Well it sounded like you had a good time then, even if I do think you're missing certain parts out of the story' implied Harry.  Ron sent out a snort of laughter and unbalanced himself on the chair and fell backwards with an almighty thud.

'Ron' yelled Hermione, slightly concerned that her friend had just disappeared out of view, but she was soon assured that he was perfectly fine when both he and Harry burst out laughing. 'I don't see what's so funny he could have really hurt himself' said Hermione getting up and moving round the table to help Ron up.

'Thanks…Hermione' Ron managed through laughing as Hermione pulled him up. 'Shut up Harry' continued Ron, 'you're making me laugh and that really hurt'.

'Sorry' laughed Harry, but inwardly he was grateful to Ron because after his last comment he was sure Hermione was about to yell at him.*

'So Ron what have you been up to?' asked Harry once he'd finished laughing

'Not much' replied Ron, 'I was meant to go and visit Charlie in Romania but one of the dragon colonies set themselves on fire and they had a real job trying to put them out and the consequent fires which were spreading towards a Muggle village.  Charlie says it took them two weeks to sort it all out. So I'm kinda glad that I decided not to go.  So instead I've been listening to Fred and George making noises in their bedroom.  They really are mental I'm telling you.  What about you Harry?'

'Well nothing much. I got shut in my room for a whole week I think that's about as exciting as it got.  Oh and my scar has been hurting and before you say anything..' as both Ron and Hermione had both opened their mouths to say something, '…I've told both Snuffles and Dumbledore about it so they know'.

'Oh' said Ron and Hermione together.  Just then Fred poked his head around the kitchen door.

'Harry could we see you for a minute please'

'What? Oh yeah. Sure. I'll be back in a bit' Harry stood up and followed Fred upstairs and into the twins bedroom.  Harry's mouth fell open with shock.  Their room was stacked high with all sorts of practical jokes, 'Where did all this come from?'

'Well you remember the money that you gave us at the end of last year? Well we used some of it to make these' said George

'And you did say that you wanted something to cheer people up' added Fred

'So what do you think?'

'I…um….well they're fantastic. Has Ron seen them?' asked Harry in awe

'No, nobody has been in here all summer. It's been driving Percy mad' said Fred

'Yeah he's been trying to blame us for one of his reports going missing and turning up a week later in the tea pot, but that had nothing to do with us. Honestly' said George.  Fred and George than spent the next ten minutes showing Harry all the delights of their joke entourage.  Eventually they let Harry go after making him swear not to tell anyone what he'd seen, especially Percy.  Harry left their room and made his way back down stairs thinking of all the wonderful pranks the twins could play on unsuspecting Gryffindors.  As he entered the kitchen he noticed something was wrong.  Only Ron sat there.

'Where's Hermione' asked Harry, but he wished he hadn't when Ron turned round to face him. *

Ron's face was bright red and it looked as though he wanted to cry and kill someone all in one go.

'She…can't believe it….never….got it completely wrong…..honestly' spluttered Ron

'Ok. Calm down tell me what happened' said Harry trying to calm down his best friend.

'Ask her she's the one with the problem' and with that Ron got up and left the kitchen leaving Harry sat on his own.

'Well I leave them alone for ten minutes and they end up killing each other' said Harry to himself.

'Who you talking to' said a voice from behind him. Harry jumped and spun round.

'Oh Ginny you scared me'

'Sorry I didn't mean to' she replied in a timid voice and then turned to leave

'Wait' said Harry suddenly, surprised at himself for saying it. Ginny turned round to look at him.  Harry couldn't place it. Was there something different about Ginny? Maybe he was just imagining it. 

'Yes' she said turning red

'Ginny, I don't suppose you've seen Hermione have you?'

'Oh…um I think she's out in the back garden' replied Ginny sounding disappointed.

'Thanks' said Harry, noticing the disappointment in her voice. As he got up to go to the garden he walked past her and gave her a wink and a smile.  Ginny turned deep red and rushed out of the kitchen.  Harry walked out into the garden and saw Hermione sitting over in the far corner.  As he walked over he contemplated what had just happened in the kitchen. He'd just winked at Ginny. Oh my. Am I loosing it he thought, its Ginny, I've just flirted with Ginny at least that's what I think I've just done.  By this time he had reached Hermione.

'Hi Hermione'

'Uh….oh its you Harry' said Hermione also sounding disappointed. Girls thought Harry.

'Ok', he said sitting down opposite Hermione, 'what's going on between you and Ron, and don't give me any excuses I want the truth.*

'Well it wasn't my fault' replied Hermione

'Nobody is saying it is'

'Well he….oh he makes me so mad.  All I did was mention Viktor and he just started yelling at me.  I mean honestly, am I not allowed to have a male friend other than you two?'

'A male friend? You mean that's all he is? There's nothing between you and Krum?'

'What?' spluttered Hermione 'No there's nothing going on between me and Viktor we're just good friends. What's Ron's problem. If every time I mention Viktor's name he's going to start yelling at me I don't think I can take it Harry'

'Ok don't worry about it. I'll have a word with him, but I think I know why he's acting like this' said Harry

'Why?' enquired Hermione

'I can't say, but let me sort it out. I can't have you two not talking to each other again. OK. Don't worry about it', and with that Harry got up and went to find Ron.* 

Harry eventually found Ron sat on his bed with his knees tucked up underneath his chin.  Ron looked up as Harry walked into his room his eyes were red and Harry knew that this meant that he'd been crying.

'Hi', said Harry sitting down next to him

'Hi', sniffed Ron

'Look I know that you got mad at Hermione for talking about Krum and before you say anything I know that's why you're upset even if you are about to deny it'

'That's not it' retorted Ron as Harry was finishing his last sentence 

'See?' laughed Harry. 'Listen I'm not going to ask you anything you can tell me when you're ready'

'About what?' snapped Ron

'Oh I think you know what. But never mind that. Listen can you and Hermione just make up? It's awful seeing you two fight and besides she doesn't even like Krum like that if you know what I mean'

'Really?' and with that Ron seemed to perk up a bit. Harry guessed that Ron actually felt more for Hermione than just friends, but he didn't want to start an argument with Ron so he chuckled inwardly to himself. 

'How about we go find Hermione before dinner? Then you can apologise and we can all be friends again', suggested Harry

'Why do I have to apologise? Why can't she?', sulked Ron

'Because you're the one who lost it when she mentioned Krum'

'Oh. Yeah ok then', and with that Harry and Ron made their way downstairs and out into the back garden.

'Go on then', said Harry giving Ron a nudge in Hermione's direction.

'What? You're not coming with me?' said Ron a little panicked 

'No I think this is something you have to do on your own'. Harry could hear Ron gulp and then watched him walk cautiously over to where Hermione was sitting.  Harry leant against a nearby tree and watched the scene unfolding in front of him.  Although he couldn't hear anything he guessed correctly that Ron was stumbling over his words as he tried to apologise.  Hermione remained still while Ron attempted to make up for his earlier stupidness.  Eventually Hermione got up but nothing happened. Harry could see Ron's face and it looked scared and questioning at the same time.  Harry suddenly felt a pang of guilt. He'd left Ron to face Hermione on his own when she was in a bad mood.  If Harry had learnt one thing over the past four years it was never to face Hermione on her own when she was angry.'Oh ok big blue monster. Come in' he heard Hermione's voice laugh from behind the door. Harry pushed open the door and stepped into the room.  Hermione was sat on a spare bed in one corner of the room and Ginny was sat on her bed in the other corner.  Open in front of Ginny was what looked like a magazine which she closed very quickly when she spotted Harry looking at it. 'You're mental did you know that?' asked Hermione.

'Yeah I did but I blame it on knowing you and Ron for four years' jested Harry.

'Oi', said Hermione throwing her pillow at him.  Harry ducked but too late.  It hit him.

'Right. That's it' and Harry picked up the pillow and threw it back at her. 'Anyway I didn't come here for all this abuse. I came to tell you that we're off to Diagon Alley tomorrow so y/span>

'Oh right ok then. We'd better get to bed.  Night Harry' said Hermione

'Night' managed Ginny turning slightly red.  Harry noticed this as he turned to leave the room. 

'Night girls' said Harry and gave Ginny a wink, that only she could see, and exited the room.  Once out side Harry started on the stairs up to Ron's room, but on the way he suddenly had that feeling again.

'Now Ron just do as you're told, please' replied Mrs Weasley.  There was something in the tone of her voice that made Harry wonder why they were going tomorrow. It was as if the decision had just been made and she'd come in to tell them.

'Oh ok big blue monster. Come in' he heard Hermione's voice laugh from behind the door. Harry pushed open the door and stepped into the room.  Hermione was sat on a spare bed in one corner of the room and Ginny was sat on her bed in the other corner.  Open in front of Ginny was what looked like a magazine which she closed very quickly when she spotted Harry looking at it. 'You're mental did you know that?' asked Hermione.

'Yeah I did but I blame it on knowing you and Ron for four years' jested Harry.

'Oi', said Hermione throwing her pillow at him.  Harry ducked but too late.  It hit him.

'Right. That's it' and Harry picked up the pillow and threw it back at her. 'Anyway I didn't come here for all this abuse. I came to tell you that we're off to Diagon Alley tomorrow so y:p>

'Oh ok big blue monster. Come in' he heard Hermione's voice laugh from behind the door. Harry pushed open the door and stepped into the room.  Hermione was sat on a spare bed in one corner of the room and Ginny was sat on her bed in the other corner.  Open in front of Ginny was what looked like a magazine which she closed very quickly when she spotted Harry looking at it. 'You're mental did you know that?' asked Hermione.

'Yeah I did but I blame it on knowing you and Ron for four years' jested Harry.

'Oi', said Hermione throwing her pillow at him.  Harry ducked but too late.  It hit him.

'Right. That's it' and Harry picked up the pillow and threw it back at her. 'Anyway I didn't come here for all this abuse. I came to tell you that we're off to Diagon Alley tomorrow so your mum says we have to go to bed' finished Harry, nodding to Ginny.

'Oh right ok then. We'd better get to bed.  Night Harry' said Hermione

'Night' managed Ginny turning slightly red.  Harry noticed this as he turned to leave the room. 

'Night girls' said Harry and gave Ginny a wink, that only she could see, and exited the room.  Once out side Harry started on the stairs up to Ron's room, but on the way he suddenly had that feeling again.  He'd just flirted with Ginny. Why?

'I'm seriously loosing it', muttered Harry and entered Ron's room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok I lied and posted this chappy and probably the next three so you all have a new chapter!


	4. 3 Unusual Behaviour

Disclaimer: I swear I do not own some bloke called Harry Potter!

****

**Chapter 3: Unusual Behaviour**

****

The next morning Ron and Harry were woken by Mrs Weasley, 'Up you get. Breakfast is ready and then we'll be off to Diagon Alley'.

'Hmm…ok mum we're up' grumbled Ron from under his Chudley Cannons duvet.  

'We'll be down in a bit Mrs Weasley' added Harry, only slightly clearer than Ron's answer.

Ten minutes later Ron and Harry entered the kitchen to find the twins, Ginny and Hermione already at the table munching on toast.  

'Morning' muttered Harry who received a chorus of 'morning' in reply.

'Wh...what he said' yawned Ron, who also received a chorus of 'morning'.

After breakfast, at which Mr Weasley and Percy joined eventually, everyone got ready to go to Diagon Alley. Mr Weasley took the jar of Floo Powder off the mantelpiece.  Harry's stomach churned. He was about to travel by his least favourite mode of transport. 'Ok. Fred and George you go first, and then Harry and the rest of us will follow.  Harry watched as Fred, and then George, took some of the Floo Powder, threw it into the fire, step in and yell 'Diagon Alley' and disappear.  Harry stepped up to the fireplace taking off his glasses and putting them in his pocket, took a pinch of Floo Powder, threw it into the fire, stepped in and yelled 'Diagon Alley'.  Harry suddenly felt himself being pulled forwards. The Burrow had disappeared and various grates were flashing past him. Previous experiences told him to keep his elbows tucked in but he still felt as if he was about to be sick. Eventually he saw Fred and George through one of the grates. Harry stepped out of the grate and was surprised to find himself both upright and in Diagon Alley.  

'Harry you'd better get out of the way, the others will be arriving exactly where you're standing' said George

'Oh right', and with that Harry moved out of the way and stood next to Fred and took his glasses out of his pocket and put them back on.  Ron appeared next, then Mrs Weasley who was followed by Hermione, Ginny and lastly Mr Weasley.  

'Right then' said Mrs Weasley, 'you three can go off and sort your stuff out and we'll meet you in the Leaky Cauldron in three hours. Fred and George you two can go off as well but please, please, don't get into any trouble. Ginny you shall come with your father and me. Right then, see you in three hours'.

Fred and George ran off and disappeared into one of the shops. Harry, Ron and Hermione went off to Gringotts so Harry could get some money. Mrs Weasley had already given Ron some money and Hermione, well she always seemed to have some.  Inside Gringotts Harry told his two friends to wait for him in the lobby as he felt really self conscious about the amount of money he had, especially when Ron was around.  Twenty minutes later Harry emerged from the depths of Gringotts, his pocket considerably heavier and his heart lighter when he noticed that his two friends had managed to stay friends during his absence. 'Hi guys' called Harry, 'lets go. Where do we need to go first?'

'Well we need to stock up on potion supplies, and we need our new books, oh and more parchment, ink and stuff' replied Ron

'Well where do you want to go first?' added Hermione.

'How about we get the lighter stuff first and then go and get our books?' said Harry

'Ok then lets go' answered Ron.  All three of them made their way down the steps of Gringotts and out into the street.  Around them were wizards and witches wearing robes of every colour imaginable.  The trio set about buying their school supplies and also had fun looking in the other shops.  Eventually they had everything they needed, as outlined by their lists, and they decided to have an ice cream before they made their way to the Leaky Cauldron.  Ron and Harry sat outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour while Hermione went inside to get their ice creams.  The three sat outside Fortescue's once they had finished their ice creams.  Ron had, what appeared to Harry and Hermione, become rather quiet.  He had been looking up and down the street a lot as far as Harry could tell.  Ron stood up 'I'll be back in a minute' he said and walked off and disappeared into the crowd, rather like Fred and George had when they first arrived.

'What's the matter with him' asked Hermione

'I don't know. I was about to ask you the same thing' replied Harry, craning his neck to see if he could spot where Ron had gone.  

'He's been acting strange all day, ever since we split up in that odds and bobs shop' added Hermione.

'Yeah now you mention it. Wonder what's wrong? Anyway he'll never tell us even if we ask, you know what he's like' said Harry.

So he and Hermione sat there waiting for him to come back. Eventually Ron reappeared. 'Hi guys' said Ron rather cheerful, Harry and Hermione shot each other a puzzled look, 'shall we go to the leaky Cauldron then? My mum and dad will be waiting for us'. So the three of them got up and, lead by Ron, made their way to the Leaky Cauldron.  Inside they found the rest of the Weasley family sat at a table.  The family plus two sat down and enjoyed a meal together before making their way back to the burrow.  Harry spent most of the night talking to Mr Weasley about Muggles and their ways of living without magic.  Every so often Harry looked across at Ron just to make sure he was ok.  He seemed to be fine, chatting and laughing with Hermione and the twins.  Inevitably the evening came to an end and everyone, shopping and all, made their way back to the Burrow.  On arrival back into the Weasley's home Harry decided that he would never enjoy travelling by Floo Powder.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Next chappy on it's way!  


	5. 4 Disturbing Feelings

Disclaimer: Oh I think you've got the piccy!

**Chapter 4: Disturbing Feelings**

 The rest of the summer was rather uneventful but Harry was grateful for it.  He hadn't had anymore dreams and his scar hadn't hurt him since he had been at the Dursley's and most importantly Ron and Hermione hadn't had any more arguments.  Life was great, Harry had been playing Quidditch and Wizard's Chess with the Weasley Boys everyday since he had arrived three weeks ago. He was the happiest he'd been since the terrible events that had occurred only 3 months ago, and he even found himself going a couple of days without recalling the horrendous events.  

On the eve of their return to Hogwarts Ron and Harry were sat in the Burrow's sitting room fully engrossed in a game of Chess.  Hermione was across the room in one of the large comfy chairs, which were scattered around the room, with her nose occupied another of the comfy chairs. Ginny was also reading a book but every so often she glanced over to where the two boys were playing chess, looking at the back of the boy who lived.  Harry made his move, Ginny dropped her eyes, and he picked up his king side pawn and placed it down in front of Ron's king. 'Check' he said rather unenthusiastically knowing full well that Ron's Queen was about to do serious damage to the bishop, but that was the only move he could have made. Harry looked at Ron who shook his head. Picking up the Queen Ron placed it down on the same square as Harry's bishop.  The Queen stood up and picked up her chair and cleanly broke Harry's bishop in two.  Both boys watched as the top half of the bishop rose up into the air and flew across the room falling neatly in Hermione's lap.

'Oi' said Hermione fumbling around trying to find the broken chess piece, 'watch it. You know that game is dangerous'.

'Sorry Hermione' Replied Ron trying with all his might not to laugh. He would have managed it too if it hadn't been for Harry.

'Bet you couldn't do that again' Harry said laughing. He turned to look at Ron and watched as his face contorted with the effort of trying to suppress a laugh.  Ron couldn't help it and both boys fell about laughing. Hermione shot a sideways glance at Ginny and the both rolled their eyes, 'boys' thought Hermione and went back to her book.  

Later that evening Mrs Weasley came in and told them that it was about time they thought about going to bed as they had a long journey tomorrow.  Reluctantly the four made their way up the stairs. The boys said goodnight to the girls outside Ginny's room and continued up the stairs to Ron's room.  

That night however thing started to get worse for Harry.  He was back at Hogwarts, sitting in the common room. He could feel the warmth from the fire. He stared at it for a while but then something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.  Three figures were stood in the corner, talking although Harry couldn't hear what was being said.  The conversation turned nasty two of them were yelling and waving their arms in the air. Then there was a flash of light and two of them disappeared.  Harry got up and ran over to the corner. What he found there made his heart pound. Hermione was on her knees crying her eyes out.  'No' he yelled as something didn't seem right.  

'Harry?' he could hear someone calling him. 'Harry. Wake up'

'Huh' he said sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He found Ron looking at him with a worried look on his face. 'What is it?'

'You were yelling. Are you ok?' enquired Ron

'Yeah. Don't worry about it. It was nothing' Harry lied laying back down.

'Well if your sure' and with that Ron went back to sleep.  Harry on the other hand was replaying his dream. Why had two of the three disappeared? What had been said? More importantly why Hermione crying?  Eventually the lure of sleep took him and he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Harry was woken by sunlight streaming in through the window in Ron's room. Not too long afterwards Mrs Weasley came in to wake them up and tell them that their breakfast was on the table.  

'I'm up' came the muffled reply from under Ron's covers.

Ten minutes later Ron and Harry made their way into the kitchen and found a place at the table.  They helped themselves to toast and juice and sat in silence until they had all finished. 'Right, upstairs and get your things' said Mrs Weasley, 'we'll be leaving for the station in twenty minutes'.  Chairs scraped as six people all stood up and made their way out of the kitchen.  

Fifteen minutes later everyone was gathered in the garden with his or her trunks in front of them. Ron and Hermione were stood together and Harry was deep in conversation with the twins. 'Harry had another dream last night. He was yelling in his sleep' whispered Ron to Hermione. She turned round to look at Ron her face was riddled with all seriousness.

'Did he say anything about it? She questioned

'No. He told me it was nothing and went back to sleep' replied Ron, making sure Harry was still talking to the twins.

'Do you think we should let Dumbledore or Sirius know? You remember the letter we both got. They said if he had any weird dreams we were to let them know' panicked Hermione shifting her weight from foot to foot.

'I don't know. I mean he said it was nothing but I don't know whether I believe him or not' Just then their conversation was interrupted by Harry returning to see them.

'Hi guys. What you talking about?' asked Harry

'Oh just wondering if ferret boy will grace us with his presence on the train again today' lied Ron quickly.

'Yeah just thinking of some good comebacks' added Hermione smiling at Ron.

'Hmm' replied Harry raising an eyebrow at his two best friends.  He was positive that wasn't what they were talking about.  His train of thought was interrupted by the arrival of two ministry cars. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

OK two short chapters there but trust me Chapter 16 makes up for it!


	6. 5 Train Revelations

Disclaimer: La la la!!

**Chapter 5: Train Revelations**

 Once all six children's belongings had been put into the boot of the Ministry's cars, they were off on their way to Kings Cross Station.

The journey was fairly uneventful. Fred, George and Ginny were in the first car along with Mrs Weasley, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the other with Mr Weasley. The conversation in the second car revolved primarily around quidditch and Muggles.  Harry was torn between two people who were talking to him at the same time. Hermione sat watching the scene unfold in front of her.  She turned to look at Harry.  He was trying desperately to listen to Ron while answering Mr Weasley's last question. His face was contorted with confusion. She could tell that he didn't want to tell his best friend to shut up or be disrespectful to Mr Weasley, but there was only so much he could do.  She looked across at Ron to see him waving his arms around trying to explain a new move he'd thought about for quidditch. Hermione mused and watched him. A slight smile spread to her lips and she tried to suppress a giggle but failed. She broke out into a fit of laughter. The male members of their group stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her,

'What's the matter with you?' asked Ron

'Oh nothing' she managed to giggle

'Hmmm' replied Ron, 'I always said she was mental'

'Oi' she said, still laughing.

Harry looked at Hermione and gave her an inquisitive look. She replied by shrugging her shoulders. 

Fifteen minutes later the cars pulled up in the taxi rank outside King's Cross Station. Luggage was placed on trolleys and the six children pushed them towards platforms 9 and 10. Ten minutes later, after passing unseen through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ , all their luggage had been safely stored away on the train and the Weasley's were saying their goodbyes, 'Now behave yourselves this year' said Mrs Weasley rather sternly to the twins,

'Mum? As if we'd do anything of the sort' replied George, nudging Fred to back him up. The two stood there nodding with huge grins on their face and fluttered their eye lashes at their mother.

'Hmmm' retorted Mrs Weasley raising her eyebrows in mock belief. With that the two twins ran up to their mum, gave her a kiss on each cheek and ran off to find Lee Jordan. She turned to the remaining children, two of which belonged to her, 'The same applies to you lot! Try not to get into ANY trouble this year'.

Choruses of 'don't worry' and 'Yes Mrs Weasley' rang around the platform.

'Have fun though. We want them to have fun don't we Molly?' added Mr Weasley, who until this moment had allowed his wife to lecture the children feeling she could do it far better than he ever could.

'What? Oh yes of course we do' she replied smiling sweetly 'but just take care'. Harry felt as though she was directing this last remark mainly at him, so in response he smiled weakly back at her. 

'Yes mum' mumbled Ron, 'but we should really be…' Wheeeeep went the train's whistle, '…going' he finished.

'Alright. Go on off you go' she said. The four turned round and started to walk towards the train. Ginny spotted some of her friends and rushed off to see them. Ron climbed onto the train followed immediately by Hermione. Harry paused at the door and took one last glance around the platform. He wondered when and if he would see it again. He hadn't wanted to tell Ron and Hermione this but he had been feeling very depressed and anxious recently. After what had happened at the end of last year it was perfectly understandable and had Harry mentioned his feelings to either of his best friends they would have understood, but he hadn't. His feelings were brewing inside him and he was not sure when they would subside. As his gaze finished his final sweep of the platform his eyes fell onto someone who made his cares suddenly feel so far away.  Getting on to the train a few carriages down was Cho Chang, the pretty 6th year Ravenclaw and the object of Harry's affections. As she climbed on the train she turned her head and caught Harry's eye. She paused and smiled before disappearing into a mass of red. Harry could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and quickly boarded the train himself. 

The train was now well on its way to Hogwarts. The city was behind them and to the left and right were fields. Harry was sat next to the window and gazed at the passing countryside. Next to him Ron and Hermione were talking although about what Harry couldn't tell. His mind was firmly fixed on the expression on Cho's face. Although she had a smile on her face her eyes had betrayed her. She was still grieving for Cedric Diggory. He knew this. He didn't know how, he just did. The more he thought about it the less it bothered him. This set his mind onto another train of thought. This was interrupted by Ron and Hermione's conversation escalating into an argument. He landed firmly back in reality as Hermione threw her book across the compartment intending it to hit Ron but missed and hit Harry squarely in the forehead. 

'Ouch' said Harry rubbing his head. Just what I need, he thought, another scar on my forehead given to me by another powerful wizard or witch.

'Sorry' apologised Hermione rather quickly before launching back into her argument with Ron, 'I can't believe you don't trust me. I told you what happened'

'Yeah and like I believe that' retorted Ron

'Well you should! Nothing happened! Why won't you believe me?' demanded Hermione

'Because' faltered Ron

'Because why? But she never found out, because at that moment no other than Draco Malfoy entered their compartment flanked by his goons, Crabbe and Goyle.

'Well, well what have we got here? If it isn't Potter, Mudblood and Weasel!' he sneered.

'Drop dead Malfoy' shot Ron across the compartment, not breaking his glare with Hermione.

'Ooh. What's happening here?' smirked Malfoy feeling the tension between the two friends.

'I think you had better leave' spoke Harry, standing up and making his way over to Malfoy.

Across from him, Hermione noticed how upset Harry looked. She tried to get Ron's attention, which was firmly fixed out ohtly pink around the ears.  

'The clouds?' replied Harry raising an eyebrow

'Very funny' laughed Ginny, 'what do you really want?'

'Well have you seen a Hermione? A boy named Ron has lost one' he said looking at 

'I…um. Look I'm sorry ok. I should have believed you. You're my friend and I trust you. I had no right to disagree with what you said. If you tell me something then I'll believe you from now on. Forgive me?' Ron finished and looked hopefully at Hermione. Harry was impressed. Ron had managed to give a decent apology. Hermione's expression hadn't changed. She still looked like she was about to take a gigantic bite and cleanly remove Ron's head.  

'Well you should' she said finally, 'but I'll forgive you' she added smiling.

Harry stood in the doorway watching his two friends settle their differences. When Hermione smiled he noticed the look of relief on both their faces and wondered if Ron's feelings for their friend were reciprocated. He decided that now was definitely not the time to find out so he joined them in conversation until the reached Hogsmeade Station.

'I…um. Look I'm sorry ok. I should have believed you. You're my m…well…ok. Fine. If you must know I like her. Hermione obliged and sat down opposite him with her arms crossed.  

'I…um. Look I'm sorry ok. I should have believed you. You're my friend and I trust you. I had no right to disagree with what you said. If you tell me something then I'll believe you from now on. Forgive me?' Ron finished and looked hopefully at Hermione. Harry was impressed. Ron had managed to give a decent apology. Hermione's expression hadn't changed. She still looked like she was about to take a gigantic bite and cleanly remove Ron's head.  

'Well you should' she said finally, 'but I'll forgive you' she added smiling.

Harry stood in the doorway watching his two friends settle their differences. When Hermione smiled he noticed the look of relief on both their faces and wondered if Ron's feelings for their friend were reciprocated. He decided that now was definitely not the time to find out so he joined them in conversation until the reached Hogsmeade Station.

'That nothing happenhe train had stopped the trio stepped off onto the platform clad in their school robes. In the distance they could see the now familiar shape of the grounds keeper calling to the first years. He saw them over the heads of the students and waved. They waved back and then went to find a horse-less carriage to take the up to the castle. Harry stared out of the window as they approached the silhouetted walls of the magnificent castle. All the feelings that he had been experiencing at the end of last year came flooding back to him and his heart fell while his mind replayed images he never wanted to see again.

Across from him, Hermione noticed how upset Harry looked. She tried to get Ron's attention, which was firmly fixed out ohtly pink around the ears.  

'The clouds?' replied Harry raising an eyebrow

'Very funny' laughed Ginny, 'what do you really want?'

'Well have you seen a Hermione? A boy named Ron has lost one' he said looking at:italic'>'No. You stay here. I'll go find herhe train had stopped the trio stepped off onto the platform clad in their school robes. In the distance they could see the now familiar shape of the grounds keeper calling to the first years. He saw them over the heads of the students and waved. They waved back and then went to find a horse-less carriage to take the up to the castle. Harry stared out of the window as they approached the silhouetted walls of the magnificent castle. All the feelings that he had been experiencing at the end of last year came flooding back to him and his heart fell while his mind replayed images he never wanted to see again.

Across from him, Hermione noticed how upset Harry looked. She tried to get Ron's attention, which was firmly fixed out ohtly pink around the ears.  

'The clouds?' replied Harry raising an eyebrow

'Very funny' laughed Ginny, 'what do you really want?'

'Well have you seen a Hermione? A boy named Ron has lost one' he said looking at Hermione.

'I…um. Look I'm sorry ok. I should have believed you. You're my friend and I trust you. I had no right to disagree with what you said. If you tell me something then I'll believe you from now on. Forgive me?' Ron finished and looked hopefully at Hermione. Harry was impressed. Ron had managed to give a decent apology. Hermione's expression hadn't changed. She still looked like she was about to take a gigantic bite and cleanly remove Ron's head.  

'Well you should' she said finally, 'but I'll forgive you' she added smiling.

Harry stood in the doorway watching his two friends settle their differences. When Hermione smiled he noticed the look of relief on both their faces and wondered if Ron's feelings for their friend were reciprocated. He decided that now was definitely not the time to find out so he joined them in conversation until the reached Hogsmeade Station.

'I…um. Look I'm sorry ok. I should have believed you. You're my friend and I trust you. I had no right to disagree with what you said. If you tell me something then I'll believe you from now on. Forgive me?' Ron finished and looked hopefully at Hermione. Harry was impressed. Ron had managed to give a decent apology. Hermione's expression hadn't changed. She still looked like she was about to take a gigantic bite and cleanly remove Ron's head.  

'Well you should' she said finally, 'but I'll forgive you' she added smiling.

Harry stood in the doorway watching his two friends settle their differences. When Hermione smiled he noticed the look of relief on both their faces and wondered if Ron's feelings for their friend were reciprocated. He decided that now was definitely not the time to find out so he joined them in conversation until the reached Hogsmeade Station.

When the train had stopped the trio stepped off onto the platform clad in their school robes. In the distance they could see the now familiar shape of the grounds keeper calling to the first years. He saw them over the heads of the students and waved. They waved back and then went to find a horse-less carriage to take the up to the castle. Harry stared out of the window as they approached the silhouetted walls of the magnificent castle. All the feelings that he had been experiencing at the end of last year came flooding back to him and his heart fell while his mind replayed images he never wanted to see again.

Across from him, Hermione noticed how upset Harry looked. She tried to get Ron's attention, which was firmly fixed out of the window, by waving her hand in front of his face. This action brought him quickly back to reality and he gave Hermione a puzzled look. She nodded towards Harry. Ron turned to look at Harry and then back at Hermione and mouthed 'What's wrong with him?' She shrugged her shoulders and they both turned to watch him as the carriage pulled up outside the large wooden doors. 

The three got out and made their way up the steps, into the Great Hall and made their way over to the Gryffindor table.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ooh a new chappy that's never been here before yey me!

Ok I'll post the next chappy soon!

Pad Xx


	7. 6 Feasts and Professors

Disclaimer: Oh how I wish I owned it, but I don't so my life will plod on!

****

****

**Chapter 6: Feasts and Professors**

The sorting Ceremony passed fairly quickly for Harry. He was still deep in thought answering only to direct questions. Harry's strange behaviour was now beginning to upset Hermione. She wanted to know what was wrong, after all he had been so cheerful earlier on the train.  

The feast was as good as the students remembered. The house elves had done themselves proud. Dumbledore's speech was short and to the point but stressed the seriousness of last year's events.

'The Dark Lord has returned to full strength this we can be sure of. I want you all to be careful but try not to ponder too much on what might be. Enjoy the time you have here' was the main gist of his speech. 'Now I would like to introduce to you the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Junipus', At the end of the table a tall, thin man dressed in blue robes rose and bowed to the now clapping students, 'I hope you make him most welcome. Now without further ado let's eat'.

Ron turned to Harry as the food appeared on the table in front of them and whispered 'Well I hope this one last longer than Moody, or should I say Crouch, did eh Harry?'

'Uh what? said Harry, suddenly realising that someone was talking to him.

'Oh never mind' sighed Ron, 'I wish you would cheer up. Look we're back at Hogwarts' he finished by waving his arms about the place to emphasise his last point.

Rather unenthusiastically Harry moved his head around the hall and shot his friend a forced smile. This false show of interest obviously worked. Ron was apparently satisfied with Harry's response and had dived into the piles of food in front of him. Reluctantly Harry followed suit and picked up a chicken leg and started nibbling at it rather half-heartedly. 

Across the table Hermione had noticed Harry's apparent lack of interest in his surroundings. She decided then and there that she would find out what was wrong with him as soon as she could. If he carried on like this he was in danger of making himself seriously ill. 

After the feast had finished the Gryffindors made their way up the stairs to their now all too familiar common room. The trio sat down in front of the fire and were joined momentarily by Fred, George and Lee Jordan. 

'Hi guys' said Fred

'The feast was good wasn't it' added George punching his twin on the arm in response to the smack he'd just received around the head.

'Yeah' replied Ron thanking no-one in particular that he wasn't on the receiving end of the twin's playful sparing 'Just as good as I remembered'.

'Yeah it's better than my mum's cooking' added Hermione laughing at the expression on Ron's face.

'What about you Harry?' asked Fred. Harry looked up from the roaring fire that had captured his attention and saw five inquisitive faces looking expectantly at him.

'What?' he started, 'Oh um yeah. Good. Yes. Um. I'm going to bed, I'll see you later' he finished. Standing up he noticed the look of concern on Hermione's face. As he walked past her on his way to the staircase she opened her mouth to ask Harry what was wrong but Harry got there first and whispered, 'I'll tell you later'. She nodded in response showing her understanding and let him go without a further thought. 

Harry made his way to the staircase leaving his friends discussing his unusual behaviour. On reaching the second step he suddenly felt something solid connect with him and send him hurtling to the floor,

'Oof' escaped from Harry's lips as his body hit the steps.

'Oh Harry! Are you Ok? I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there' said the voice of his assailant. Harry knew this voice although at this precise moment he couldn't quite place it.

'Don't worry about it' he said finally, starting to right himself.

'Here' came the voice again 'let me help'.

'No it's Ok I've got it' is what Harry would have said, but before he could two hands had placed themselves around either side of his waist and were pulling him into a perpendicular position. Looking down he concentrated his attention on the two hands that were still attached to his waist. 'Thanks, um you can let go now' he said eventually.

'Oh sorry' was accompanied by his waist being released rather quickly. Now he was free, Harry turned round to see who the clumsy person was.

'Ginny?' exclaimed Harry

'Yeah I thought you knew it was me. I'm so sorry. I've got to go' she rambled turning slightly pink and running off before Harry could say anything else.

'Uh…' Harry managed before shrugging and turning round and continuing the climb to the boy's dormitory.

Harry had been in bed for all of ten minutes when he heard the door to the dormitory open and close. He strained his hearing to listen for footsteps. One set of feet is all he could hear. The footsteps drew closer and stopped, at Harry's guess, a few feet from his bed. Putting two and two together Harry decided that the sounds he was hearing were coming from none other than his best friend. He lay there quietly hoping that Ron would just go to bed and leave him in peace. No such luck,

'Harry?' came the not very quiet whisper from the direction of Ron's bed, 'are you awake?'

'Well 'ave a look at this then' he said pointing towards a large circular container in his vegetable patch, which to Harry reminded him of a paddling pool Dudley had once had before jumping in and breaking it. The three cautiously made their way towards the pool and peered inside. At the bottom was a small greenish grey animal of sorts, about the size of a Scottie dog.

'Oh it's so cute' cried Hermione, 'but what is it?'

'It's a baby Loch Ness Monster o'course' said Hagrid proudly

'But Hagrid where did you get it?' asked Harry suspiciously 

'I got it of a Scottish fella I…' he started

'…met down the pub' they all finished for him. The four burst out laughing and waited for the rest of the class to make their way across the lawn.

'Well 'ave a look at this then' he said pointing towards a large circular container in his vegetable patch, which to Harry reminded him of a paddling pool Dudley had once had before jumping in and breaking it. The three cautiously made their way towards the pool and peered inside. At the bottom was a small greenish grey animal of sorts, about the size of a Scottie dog.

'Oh it's so cute' cried Hermione, 'but what is it?'

'It's a baby Loch Ness Monster o'course' said Hagrid proudly

'But Hagrid where did you get it?' asked Harry suspiciously 

'I got it of a Scottish fella I…' he started

'…met down the pub' they all finished for him. The four burst out laughing and waited for the rest of the class to make their way across the lawn.

'font-style:normal;mso-bidi-font-style:italic'>'Right settle down yer lot' boomed Hagrid's voice when the last of the stragglers had arrived, 'today y'all shall be caring for this 'ere baby loch ness monster'. A chorus of 'Ooh's' went up from the girls including Slytherin.'Right settle down yer lot' boomed Hagrid's voice when the last of the stragglers had arrived, 'today y'all shall be caring for this 'ere baby loch ness monster'. A chorus of 'Ooh's' went up from the girls including Slytherin.  Hermione rolled her eyes and got nudged in the ribs by Harry. 

'Now I want yer t' all crowd round and make a drawin' of 'im. After yer've all done that I want yer to go t' library and label different parts o' 'is body.' The Slytherins and Gryffindors got down to work rather enthusiastically. Hagrid beamed when he saw how well this lesson was going. 

Ten minutes into the drawing there came a large bang from one of the castle's towers. Harry, Ron and Hermione spun round and stared up at the tower. Purple smoke was billowing out of one of the windows. Harry recognised it as being the Dark Arts room but before he could mention it to either Ron or Hermione something had been flung out of the window and was now hurtling towards the ground at great speed.  The class stood there open mouthed watching the shape fall to the ground. Wheng again. At breakfast that morning Harry and 'font-style:normal;mso-bidi-font-style:italic'>'Right settle down yer lot' boomed Hagrid's voice when the last of the stragglers had arrived, 'today y'all shall be caring for this 'ere baby loch ness monster'. A chorus of 'Ooh's' went up from the girls including Slytherin.  Hermione rolled her eyes and got nudged in the ribs by Harry. 

'Now I want yer t' all crowd round and make a drawin' of 'im. After yer've all done that I want yer to go t' library and label different parts o' 'is body.' The Slytherins and Gryffindors got down to work rather enthusiastically. Hagrid beamed when he saw how well this lesson was going. 

Ten minutes into the drawing there came a large bang from one of the castle's towers. Harry, Ron and Hermione spun round and stared up at the tower. Purple smoke was billowing out of one of the windows. Harry recognised it as being the Dark Arts room but before he could mention it to either Ron or Hermione something had been flung out of the window and was now hurtling towards the ground at great speed.  The class stood there open mouthed watching the shape fall to the ground. Whext>'Well 'ave a look at this then' he said pointing towards a large circular container in his vegetable patch, which to Harry reminded him of a paddling pool Dudley had once had before jumping in and breaking it. The three cautiously made their way towards the pool and peered inside. At the bottom was a small greenish grey animal of sorts, about the size of a Scottie dog.

'Oh it's so cute' cried Hermione, 'but what is it?'

'It's a baby Loch Ness Monster o'course' said Hagrid proudly

'But Hagrid where did you get it?' asked Harry suspiciously 

'I got it of a Scottish fella I…' he started

'…met down the pub' they all finished for him. The four burst out laughing and waited for the rest of the class to make their way across the lawn.

'Right settle down yer lot' boomed Hagrid's voice when the last of the stragglers had arrived, 'today y'all shall be caring for this 'ere baby loch ness monster'. A chorus of 'Ooh's' went up from the girls including Slytherin.  Hermione rolled her eyes and got nudged in the ribs by Harry. 

'Now I want yer t' all crowd round and make a drawin' of 'im. After yer've all done that I want yer to go t' library and label different parts o' 'is body.' The Slytherins and Gryffindors got down to work rather enthusiastically. Hagrid beamed when he saw how well this lesson was going. 

Ten minutes into the drawing there came a large bang from one of the castle's towers. Harry, Ron and Hermione spun round and stared up at the tower. Purple smoke was billowing out of one of the windows. Harry recognised it as being the Dark Arts room but before he could mention it to either Ron or Hermione something had been flung out of the window and was now hurtling towards the ground at great speed.  The class stood there open mouthed watching the shape fall to the ground. When it did it gave of a blood-curdling crunch. Harry threw down his work and began to run towards the shape, which by the sounds of things was human, followed immediately by Ron, Hermione and Hagrid. 

Slightly out of breath Harry reached the spot and let out a small cry, 'Argh'.

'What is it?' asked Hermione coming up behind Harry. She looked over his shoulder and she too let out a cry.

'Oh my' said Hagrid 'Ron will yer go and get Dumbledore?'

'Um yeh sure' said Ron running off to find the Headmaster.

Meanwhile Harry was still staring at a mass of robes and entwined within them was Professor Junipus, the new Dark Arts teacher.      

For the rest of the day the students of the Care of Magical Creatures class were speculating the cause of Professor Junipus' free fall event. 

'Well I think he was another Lockhart' said Ron out of the blue on the way to dinner that evening, Harry and Hermione both gave him a strange look, 'You know, Junipus? I bet he had no idea what he was doing and blew himself up' he added nodding his head, urging them to understand what was going on.

'Oh' replied Harry and Hermione together and started laughing. The three laughed the rest of their way to the Great Hall. They sat down in their usual places, which Harry had noted got further and further away from the teacher's table as the years went by and room was made for the younger Gryffindor members. 

'Hi Ginny' said Ron sitting down next to his sister at the table.

'Hi guys' replied Ginny acknowledging Ron first the Hermione and finally, turning slightly pink, Harry.

'Now I'm ok sitting here aren't I? I mean your not going to attack me again are you' said Harry, with a big grin on his face, to Ginny.

'What?' asked Ron and Hermione together. Harry noticed that Ginny had turned a deep shade of red. Feeling slightly guilty Harry decided to answer.

'Oh, It's between me and Ginny. Isn't it?' urging Ginny to agree.

'Um…yeah' squeaked Ginny. The conversation was interrupted by Fred and George bounding up to them and shoving Neville and Dean out of the way on either side of the table so they could sit down.

'Hey' said George slightly out of breath but with a huge grin on his face.

'Oh no. What have you done now?' asked Ron rolling his eyes.

'We left a bag of our new sweets out in the entrance hall' replied Fred rather excitedly.

'And?' pressed Ron holding his hands out in a swishing motion to emphasise this 'and'.

'Well Crabbe picked it up…' started Fred

'And well just watch' finished George pointing over to the Slytherin's table. All seven of them turned to watch the Slytherin table. Crabbe had hold of a small paper bag and Goyle and Malfoy had just taken one of the sweets and put them in their mouths. Two minutes later all three Slytherins were screaming in pain. Ron turned to look at Fred who only motioned to keep watching. What happened next sent the entire Hall into fits of hysterics. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle all sprouted hair all over their bodies. So much that they stan't get any worse'. But he was wrong. The three opened the door to the classroom and there at the front was Snape.

'Come in. Sit down' he barked at them, 'don't block the doorways. It stops those who want to learn from learning'. The three sat down at the back of the classroom and got out their things in silence. 'Now your probably wondering where Professor Junipus is? Well he's gone. After yesterday's events he decided to leave. That leaves us without a Dark Art's teacher. Professor Dumbledore has asked me to fill in while a replacement is found. Now you will all take this down' as he finished he turned and started to write on the board.

'This year is going to be a nightmare. Snape for two hours in one day? Tuesdays are now officially my worst day ever' whispered Ron. Harry nodded in response and was glad that at least Dark Arts was not with the Slytherins.

Thanks Karlei for your response. I know that the first couple of chapters do repeat themselves, but hopefully I get rid of the repetition as the story progresses. Hopefully! LOL


	8. 7 Friend's Intuition

Disclaimer: See first page!

**Chapter 7: Friend's Intuition**

Three weeks into the term the workload began building up for the fifth year Gryffindors. Snape was being particularly vindictive towards Harry, Ron and Hermione. Both Harry and Ron dreaded potions as no matter what they did Snape always found some reason to deduct points from them. The same could be said for Defence against the Dark Arts as Snape was still substituting. 

One evening in late September Harry and Ron were sat in the Gryffindor common room attempting their Dark Arts homework. Snape had set them two feet of parchment on the use of porcupine spines and they were both having problems trying to fill one foot let alone two.

'What use are porcupine spines?' Ron thought out loud while turning the pages of 'The many uses of animals in the field of dark wizardry' that he had nicked off Hermione.

'Well I suppose if you've lost your wand and a porcupine happens to be trundling past you then you could throw it at some one. I mean that has got to be some form of defence hasn't it?' replied Harry biting the end of his quill.

'I suppose' laughed Ron 'but I don't think Snape would class that as a correct answer'

'Yeah you're right' sighed Harry

'Who's right?' came a voice from behind them. Both turned their heads in the direction of the voice.

'Hi Hermione' they said in unison

'I'm right' added Ron in response to her question.

'That would be a first then' she said, sitting down in an armchair opposite them.

'Oi' scowled Ron

'I'm joking' she laughed putting her books down on the table in front of them.

'Where have you been? Oh hang on let me guess the Library' retorted Ron

 'As a matter of fact I haven't' she said with an air of superiority.

'So where've you been then?' asked Harry throwing this quill down in defeat.

'Just for a walk. I had to do some thinking' she answered

'Thinking about what?' pried Ron knowing full well that the answer could go one of two ways. One would be that she would tell them. The other would be her getting all defensive and mad at him. Ron knew that as soon as he asked the question which response he though he was going to get and so braced himself for the onslaught, but it never came.

'I got a letter from Viktor this morning and I was thinking about what he wrote' said Hermione. Ron was confused. One, he was so shocked that she had actually told them, and two, he suddenly felt a twinge of jealousy and wanted to know what Krum had said. However he knew better than to ask but he was about to find out anyway.

'What did he want?'  asked Harry, who was just as interested as Ron.

'Oh nothing much. He just asked how I was and how school was going. He asked how you were coping' she said nodding in Harry's direction, 'and then he asked me to think about something'

'What?' both boys said together moving forward in their seats.

She paused contemplating the different outcomes, she decided just to tell them after all they were her friends and they would understand. 'Oh just if I would consider being his girlfriend, it's nothing really' she said quickly and slumped down in her chair waiting for the barrage of questions to hit her.

'WHAT?' yelled Harry completely shocked by what Hermione had just said. He turned to look at Ron hoping that he was not about to do something stupid. Ron was quite the opposite of what Harry had expected. He was gazing out of the window and had a blank look on his face, rather like the time in Diagon Alley.

'Ron?' said Harry waving his arm in front of his face. He received no response. Had he not heard what Hermione had just said?

'Ron?' quizzed Hermione also noticing his unusual appearance. 

Still nothing. Ron just sat there staring out of the window. After three minutes of his coma like state, 'Ok. I'll be back in ten minutes' he said in a monotone voice. And with that he stood up and made his way out of the portrait hole. Harry and Hermione watched him leave and then turned to look at each other.

'What's got into him?' asked Harry

'No idea. I thought he would flip after what I told you. I mean I know he doesn't like Viktor' replied Hermione glancing over Harry's shoulder for any sign of Ron.

'I thought so too. Oh well at least you two are still talking. That's the main thing. So what are you going to say to Krum?' said Harry changing the subject.

'Oh well. I umm' stumbled Hermione turning slightly pink

'You haven't said yes have you?' panicked Harry knowing that if she had Ron was going to be a nightmare to live with.

'No.  I haven't said yes. As a matter of fact I going to say no' she giggled turning even redder.

Harry was confused. She was almost certainly embarrassed because she was giggling in that way girls do and looking slightly flushed, 'So if you saying no, I guess you have got your eye on someone else?' 

'What?' snapped Hermione looking slightly aghast.

'Oh come on Hermione. I've known you for four years now, I can tell when your hiding something' laughed Harry knowing he had the upper hand in this conversation.

'Oh ok. Fine there's someone else! Gosh I'm going to have to watch what I do from now on then aren't I?' she smiled relaxing slightly.

Harry on the other hand was about to make her the tensest she'd ever been. He'd noticed how both Ron and Hermione had been acting around each other since the middle of their fourth year. He knew now that Ron had feelings for Hermione and he had a fairly good hunch that Hermione felt the same way about Ron. So he decided to ask her straight out and to blows with the consequences.

'Hermione? It's Ron isn't it?' he said quietly so no one else in the common room heard.

'What's Ron?' panicked Hermione avoiding Harry's stare.

'You like Ron don't you!' he tried again

'Of course I like Ron, I like you too' she said now rather flustered.

'Oh come off it Hermione. The someone else is Ron. And don't try to deny it because it's obvious' he whispered.

Hermione gazed at the floor for a while. Harry sat on the edge of his seat resting his weight on his elbows and knees. Finally Hermione looked up and stared Harry straight in the eye. Biting her lip she leant forward span style='font-style:normal;mso-bidi-font-style:italic'>'Here with you two, silly. Where else would I be?' she laughed. Harry stifled a laugh when he saw the relieved look on Ron's face.

'Any way. Where did you just run off to?' asked Harry in Ron's general direction.

'Uh? Oh, I had some stuff to do. Don't worry about it. Listen can you help me finish my homework?' replied Ron picking up Harry's homework and reading it.

'Yeah sure. No problem' added Harry. With that they sat up until Ron had completed his homework and then they all said their good nights and made their way to bed.


	9. 8 Trials and Matches

Disclaimer: Yawn…you all know the score!

****

****

**Chapter 8: Trials and Matches**

The following Saturday the Gryffindor common room was a hive of activity when Ron and Harry came down from their room. 

'What's going on?' Ron asked Fred as they moved over to where everyone was standing. 

'Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow' Fred yelled rather excitedly.

'For what?' said Ron looking rather puzzled.

'Well we need a new keeper now Wood's left' added Harry

'You should try' said George to Ron as he came over to join them.

'Nah I don't think so' muttered Ron turning slightly pink

'Oh go on' pleaded Harry. You're really good at the keeper position. We hardly ever got the make-shift Quaffel past you during the summer!'

'Oh alright then. If it will shut you up but I don't think I'll be good enough' he sighed admitting defeat.

'Ha' said Harry in triumph, 'Fred who's captain this year?'

'Angelina' Fred replied, 'she's got to be saner than Wood was because if she thinks I'm getting up a six in the morning to practice she's got another thing coming' he added laughing.

'What's going on?' said a voice from behind them

'Quidditch tryouts' offered George helpfully

'Oh' replied Hermione. 'Anyone for breakfast?'

'Yes' said all four boys together.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George made their way out of the common room and headed towards the Great Hall. On the way they met Neville who was walking in the opposite direction in his pyjamas. They all stopped to talk to him. Five minutes later they were back walking in the direction of the Great Hall having found out that Neville had woken up in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

After breakfast Harry Ron and Hermione decided to go and see Hagrid. So they made their way out of the castle and across the lawn towards the familiar one storey hut.  

''Ang on a minute' came the reply from the other side of the door accompanied by loud booming barks from Fang. ' alright yer three?' added Hagrid as he opened the door whilst holding onto Fang's collar.

'Not bad' replied Harry, stepping into the hut followed closely by Ron and Hermione. The three sat down once inside. Hagrid shut the door and let go of Fang's collar who, once free, made a direct beeline for Ron.

'He seems t' like yer' said Hagrid sitting down in one of his overly large armchairs.

'Yeah I know' replied Ron wiping away Fang's slobber from his face, 'yuck'.

'Oh but you love him really' laughed Hermione

'Hmm?' questioned Ron

They spent the rest of the day in Hagrid's Hut, laughing and joking and telling stories of their past. Before they knew it, it was turning dark outside which meant that it was about tea time. The trio said their goodbyes and made their way towards the dining hall.  

As they were about to enter the Great Hall, Malfoy stepped in front of them blocking their way.

'Well well. Is it true what they are saying weasel? You're trying out for Gryffindor's new keeper' sneered Malfoy

'Get stuffed Malfoy' replied Ron and pushed him out of the way so they could get past. 

'Well you better not make it weasel' yelled Malfoy after them. Ron continued walking but turned round to face him

'Why? You scared? He laughed

'No' replied Malfoy 'but how do you plan on playing? I mean you haven't got a broom and no money to buy one.' He finished and went off to the Slytherin table laughing. 

'Ignore him' said Harry to Ron as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

'Yeah I know. But he's right you know. I don't have a broom and no money to buy a decent one. Maybe I should forget about trying out tomorrow' replied Ron picking up a couple of chicken legs and putting them on his plate.  

'Look, just try out tomorrow and worry about the broom thing later. Something will turn up when you get the position' added Hermione also picking up a chicken leg and putting it on her plate.

'Well ok I'll try but I still think it's a waste of time!' sighed Ron

'Shut up and eat your chicken' laughed Harry picking up one of Ron's chicken legs and stuffing it in Ron's mouth.

'Mofcay' was the gagged reply from Ron and with that the three tucked into their much awaited dinner.

Later that evening Quidditch was the much talked about topic in the Gryffindor common room, so naturally Hermione had retreated up to her room leaving the four boys to discuss tactics.  After an hour of arguments between the three Weasley boys, as to who was the better professional Quidditch player and the best team, they all made their way up to bed.

The following day brought much excitement. During breakfast practically every Gryffindor had come up to wish Ron good luck, even those that were trying out as well.  Harry, Ron and Hermione, much to the two boys surprise, were now seated on the ground of the Quidditch field listening to Angelina explain what was going to happen

'When I call your name you'll pick up one of these brooms' Angelina said holding one of the school's brooms, 'and then you'll fly up to the goal posts and try and stop Alicia and Katie from getting the Quaffel past you. Any questions?' There was no reply so Angelina called out the first name, 'Dennis Creevy?' Dennis stepped up and picked up a broom and flew rather confidently up to the goal post. As Harry watched his team-mates attack the small figure he thought that Ron was going to have some competition. Five minutes later Dennis landed back on the ground having let only four Quaffles past him.

'Right I'm off' said Ron making to stand up but he didn't get very far. Both Harry and Hermione grabbed the bottom of his jumper and pulled him back down.

'You're not going anywhere' Harry told him.  Ron sighed and rolled his eyes and sat and watched the rest of the hopefuls try for a position on their house team. An hour later it was Ron's turn. 

'You can do it' offered Hermione as he stood up. Ron climbed over the rest of the 'audience' sat on the ground and picked up a broom. With a deep breath he kicked off from the ground and positioned himself in front of the centre hoop. Angelina blew her whistle signalling the start of a hold of the top of the centre hoop and there he stopped, dangling like a fish on a hook. Harry quickly went to see if he was ok,

'I'm fine, honestly. There's no way to get down safely without forfeiting the game. Leave me here and go and get that snitch. Quickly though'

'No Ron. You heard what Angelina said in the changing room. Just get on my broom'

'NO' yelled Ron, 'just get the snitch' and with that took a swipe at Harry's broom with his foot. He managed to kick it and sent Harry flying off in the opposite direction. Silly fool thought Harry, but was determined to find that snitch. 

Another ten minutes passes and Ron lets another three goals in but rather skilfully manages to kick a few away. All of a sudden Harry sees Malfoy diving towards the ground. His heart leapt up into his mouth. Malfoy couldn't be after the snitch. But there it was hovering just above the ground and Malfoy already had a god start. Without wasting any more time Harry sped towards the ground hoping that the snitch would move. It did, just as Malfoy got to it. And not only did it move but it flheers went up all around the ground as the repan>

'POTTER GETS THE SNITCH. GRYFFINDOR WIN!!' yelled Lee Jordan, accompanied by roars in the crowds, 'FINAL SCORE 250-50'.

Harry didn't wait around. He flew straight up to where Ron was and helped him down from his perch, into the crowds of cheering Gryffindors that had gathered on the pitch.

'Well done' cried Fred and George in their direction but were being detained by some rather excited fourth years.

'Harry. Ron.' Came a voice from behind them. They turned round to see Hermione pushing her way through the crowds. When she reached thied Harry with a huge grin on his face

'But' stammered Ron turning slightly pink

'But nothing' corrected Hermione, 'Finish your breakfast then you can try it out'

'Ok. Thanks a lot' replied Ron. The three hurriedly finished their breakfast and made their way out and down to the Quidditch field. In his hand Ron now carried his bext>'Nothing. pan>

'POTTER GETS THE SNITCH. GRYFFINDOR WIN!!' yelled Lee Jordan, accompanied by roars in the crowds, 'FINAL SCORE 250-50'.

Harry didn't ext>After thatpan>

'POTTER GETS THE SNITCH. GRYFFINDOR WIN!!' yelled Lee Jordan, accompanied by roars in the crowds, 'FINAL SCORE 250-50'.

Harry didn't wait around. He flew straight up to where Ron was and helped him down from his perch, into the crowds of cheering Gryffindors that had gathered on the pitch.

'Well done' cried Fred and George in their direction but were being detained by some rather excited fourth years.

'Harry. Ron.' Came a voice from behind them. They turned round to see Hermione pushing her way through the crowds. When she reached thied Harry with a huge grin on his face

'But' stammered Ron turning slightly pink

'But nothing' corrected Hermione, 'Finish your breakfast then you can try it out'

'Ok. Thanks a lot' replied Ron. The three hurriedly finished their breakfast and made their way out and down to the Quidditch field. In his hand Ron now carried his brand new Nimbus 2002. The next 5 minutes was a hold of the top of the centre hoop and there he stopped, dangling like a fish on a hook. Harry quickly went to see if he was ok,

'I'm fine, honestly. There's no way to get down safely without forfeiting the game. Leave me here and go and get that snitch. Quickly though'

'No Ron. You heard what Angelina said in the changing room. Just get on my broom'

'NO' yelled Ron, 'just get the snitch' and with that took a swipe at Harry's broom with his foot. He managed to kick it and sent Harry flying off in the opposite direction. Silly fool thought Harry, but was determined to find that snitch. 

Another ten minutes passes and Ron lets another three goals in but rather skilfully manages to kick a few away. All of a sudden Harry sees Malfoy diving towards the ground. His heart leapt up into his mouth. Malfoy couldn't be after the snitch. But there it was hovering just above the ground and Malfoy already had a god start. Without wasting any more time Harry sped towards the ground hoping that the snitch would move. It did, just as Malfoy got to it. And not only did it move but it fl style='font-style:normal'>The team started to a hold of the top of the centre hoop and there he stopped, dangling like a fish on a hook. Harry quickly went to see if he was ok,

'I'm fine, honestly. There's no way to get down safely without forfeiting the game. Leave me here and go and get that snitch. Quickly though'

'No Ron. You heard what Angelina said in the changing room. Just get on my broom'

'NO' yelled Ron, 'just get the snitch' and with that took a swipe at Harry's broom with his foot. He managed to kick it and sent Harry flying off in the opposite direction. Silly fool thought Harry, but was determined to find that snitch. 

Another ten minutes passes and Ron lets another three goals in but rather skilfully manages to kick a few away. All of a sudden Harry sees Malfoy diving towards the ground. His heart leapt up into his mouth. Malfoy couldn't be after the snitch. But there it was hovering just above the ground and Malfoy already had a god start. Without wasting any more time Harry sped towards the ground hoping that the snitch would move. It did, just as Malfoy got to it. And not only did it move but it fl yes good work by one of the Weasley twins. Oh a hold of the top of the centre hoop and there he stopped, dangling like a fish on a hook. Harry quickly went to see if he was ok,

'I'm fine, honestly. There's no way to get down safely without forfeiting the game. Leave me here and go and get that snitch. Quickly though'

'No Ron. You heard what Angelina said in the changing room. Just get on my broom'

'NO' yelled Ron, 'just get the snitch' and with that took a swipe at Harry's broom with his foot. He managed to kick it and sent Harry flying off in the opposite direction. Silly fool thought Harry, but was determined to find that snitch. 

Another ten minutes passes and Ron lets another three goals in but rather skilfully manages to kick a few away. All of a sudden Harry sees Malfoy diving towards the ground. His heart leapt up into his mouth. Malfoy couldn't be after the snitch. But there it was hovering just above the ground and Malfoy already had a god start. Without wasting any more time Harry sped towards the ground hoping that the snitch would move. It did, just as Malfoy got to it. And not only did it move but it flot too far. Ron made a grab and managed to get a hold of the top of the centre hoop and there he stopped, dangling like a fish on a hook. Harry quickly went to see if he was ok,

'I'm fine, honestly. There's no way to get down safely without forfeiting the game. Leave me here and go and get that snitch. Quickly though'

'No Ron. You heard what Angelina said in the changing room. Just get on my broom'

'NO' yelled Ron, 'just get the snitch' and with that took a swipe at Harry's broom with his foot. He managed to kick it and sent Harry flying off in the opposite direction. Silly fool thought Harry, but was determined to find that snitch. 

Another ten minutes passes and Ron lets another three goals in but rather skilfully manages to kick a few away. All of a sudden Harry sees Malfoy diving towards the ground. His heart leapt up into his mouth. Malfoy couldn't be after the snitch. But there it was hovering just above the ground and Malfoy already had a god start. Without wasting any more time Harry sped towards the ground hoping that the snitch would move. It did, just as Malfoy got to it. And not only did it move but it flew straight into Harry's grasp.

'POTTER GETS THE SNITCH. GRYFFINDOR WIN!!' yelled Lee Jordan, accompanied by roars in the crowds, 'FINAL SCORE 250-50'.

Harry didn't wait around. He flew straight up to where Ron was and helped him down from his perch, into the crowds of cheering Gryffindors that had gathered on the pitch.

'Well done' cried Fred and George in their direction but were being detained by some rather excited fourth years.

'Harry. Ron.' Came a voice from behind them. They turned round to see Hermione pushing her way through the crowds. When she reached them she gave them both a big hug and congratulated them on the game.

'I could get used to this' said Ron quietly to Harry so that only he could hear. Harry smiled, Ron, used to the backseat with his brothers and him, was now getting the attention he rightly deserved. 

That night the Gryffindors partied their way into the night with the supplies Fred and George had brought up from the kitchen. People wanted Ron to tell them what had happened to make him fall off his broom and how he managed to hold on. Harry was happy that some of the attention had been taken off him, so he sank into a chair in front of the fire. Hermione came over and said good night. Harry looked at the clock above the fire, 12 o'clock, midnight. He sighed and decided that he would wait for Ron before he went to bed. Sitting there he started to think about things again. He hadn't had any more dreams in a while which he took as a good sign. Before he could start mulling over the events of last year a voice brought him back.

'I said well done' the voice said again

'Huh what? Oh thanks Ginny' replied Harry turning to face the young red headed girl.

'No problem. It looks like Ron's had enough. I'll say good night then' she said

'Night Ginny' replied Harry watching her walk across the common room as Ron came and sat down next to him.

'I'm shattered. I don't know about you but I'm off to bed' said Ron standing up again

'Yeah I'm coming too. I was waiting for you anyway' added Harry also standing up.

'And you can take your eyes of my sister while you're at it' said Ron having noticed Harry's gaze as he came over.

'What? I never…' started Harry completely taken aback by his friends accusation.

'I'm only joking Harry' laughed Ron taking the lead up the stairs

'Very funny' grumbled Harry following his friend up to their room.


End file.
